


Good to Me (And I'd Be So Good to You)

by lovedrxrry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Obsessive Harry, Resigned Draco, Tall Draco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedrxrry/pseuds/lovedrxrry
Summary: Todos retornam a Hogwarts depois da guerra, mas nada é a mesma coisa de antes. Os seguidores de Harry estavam mais bizarros do que nunca, Ron e Hermione estão se pegando por todo o lugar, e o uma vez orgulhoso Draco Malfoy está se esgueirando por aí como um cachorrinho abandonado. Mas está tudo bem: Harry tem um plano.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Good to Me (And I'd Be So Good to You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good to Me (And I'd Be So Good to You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385362) by [AWickedMemory (TeddyLaCroix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyLaCroix/pseuds/AWickedMemory). 



**Operação FAcDM: Introdução**

Haviam muitas coisas em que Harry era conhecido por ser bom.

Pra começar, ele foi feito pra voar. Com sua baixa estatura e o seu curto tempo de reação, ele geralmente se sentia mais natural nos céus do que na terra. Ele às vezes imaginava ele mesmo sendo um falcão peregrino em alguma vida passada: não terrivelmente impressionante em tamanho ou aparência, mas rápido e ágil. Os céus eram o seu domínio.

Além disso, ele continuou o melhor aluno em DCAT por seis anos inteiros; e nesse “oitavo” ano parecia que a situação não seria diferente. Quando se tratava de tópicos com os quais ele se importava, nem mesmo Hermione poderia vendê-lo. Suas notas geralmente medianas não eram um indicador de sua inteligência, sério; elas eram um indicador do quanto ele se importava com a matéria.

Ele também podia reunir as pessoas em uma maneira que normalmente apenas mártires e ditadores maléficos faziam, apesar do seu temperamento maleável, imagem não intimidante e a tendência de zanzar sozinho à noite (muito para o desgosto de Hermione, mas o que mais ele deveria fazer quando ela e Ron insistiam em hobbies tão mundanos como _dormir_?).

Ele não entendia totalmente como ou porque, mas ele andava e pessoas seguiam.

E ainda haviam _outras_ coisas em que Harry era bom – coisas que as pessoas não sabiam. Ou, coisas que até os que sabiam, fingiam que não. Coisas que deixavam Hermione desconfortavelmente preocupada, mesmo quando ela sabia que ele estava certo; coisas que confundiam Ron não importando quantas vezes Harry tentasse explicar; coisas que tinham, no fim das contas, terminado seu relacionamento com Ginny bem rapidamente.

Por exemplo, Harry era muito bom em obcecar. Muito, _muito bom_ em obcecar. Na verdade, ele considerava ele mesmo algo como um expert em obsessão. Ele poderia tentar rir disso ou negar tudo como uma forma de dedicação, mas ia muito além disso. Ele _obcecava_ com as coisas, e ele sabia disso.

Ele havia se obcecado com a profecia sobre ser o único a matar Voldemort. Ele havia se obcecado por Quadribol. Ele havia se obcecado em competir com Malfoy. Ele havia se obcecado em odiar Snape. Ele havia se obcecado em stalkear Ginny quando ela estava namorando outros garotos e seus hormônios estavam aparecendo pela primeira vez desde aquela besteira absurdo desastroso com a Cho.

(Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim com Ginny se ele tivesse percebido antes que obsessão e afeição romântica eram duas coisas diferentes. Então, de novo, ele nem teria percebido isso se Ginny não tivesse sentado com ele para uma boa e longa conversa sobre as coisas que faziam dele um extremamente péssimo namorado. Não querer nada mais do que uns amassos estava no topo da lista, junto com a tendência dele de exigir a atenção dela quando ele queria e de esquecer dela quando ele tinha alguma outra coisa prafixar a sua atenção. Ela acusou ele de ser gay, e – oh.)

( _Ohhhh._ )

Harry ficava obcecado a toda hora quando ele retornava a Hogwarts e alguma coisa estranha e nova acontecia com ele. A reação normal de uma criança pequena sendo perseguida pelos corredores por sussurros nas paredes, por exemplo, seria ficar apavorada (ou no mínimo questionar a sua sanidade). A decisão normal a se tomar nessa situação seria reportar o acontecimento para uma figura de autoridade.

Harry era a criança pequena que iria correr atrás dos sussurros ele mesmo no meio da noite, em vez de correr para _longe_ deles.

( _Oops._ )

Não quer dizer que ele era imune ao medo, não mesmo. Era simplesmente pelo fato de que, uma vez que um conceito entrava em seu cérebro, ele pensava nele de novo e de novo, como se estivesse no _repeat_. Não ocorria sempre a ele reportar a obsessão para os outros, e mesmo quando ele o fazia, as respostas que recebia geralmente não eram favoráveis (lê-se: Hermione iria se preocupar ou repreender ele, Dumbledore não iria falar nada de útil e quase tudo mundo que sobrou se perguntaria se ele estava se tornando o próximo Lorde das Trevas). Isso significava que ele estava geralmente sozinho, mantendo suas obsessões em privado até que as coisas saíssem fora de mão.

Ele mesmo assim não via isso como algo ruim.

Harry também era muito bom em manipulação. Por mais que ele odiasse a forma como o Chapéu Seletor tinha falado da sua casa quando ele chegou em Hogwarts pela primeira vez, ele podia ver exatamente porque o chapéu tinha considerado a Slytherin para ele: ele _era_ decidido e ambicioso, ele _era_ sorrateiro quando ele queria ser, ele _tirava_ vantagem do fato de poder ler as pessoas bem o bastante pra levar elas a fazer o que ele queria.

Ele sabia quando ir atrás de Hermione por ajuda e quando manter a boca fechada. Ele sabia como manipular Ron. Ele sabia o quão longe ele podia pressionar as pessoas antes delas recuarem.

Ele também não via isso como uma coisa ruim. Era tudo na melhor das intenções, afinal.

Resumindo, tudo isso resultava no fato de que Harry era bom em conseguir o que ele queria, especialmente quando precisava de obsessão e manipulação para isso.

**Operação Fazendo Amizade com Draco Malfoy**

“Tem alguém sentado aqui?”

Draco Malfoy quase não teve tempo pra olhar pra cima antes que Harry sentasse no banco, largando sua mochila extremamente pesada no chão enquanto sorria. Malfoy – Draco, Harry corrigiu em sua cabeça; se era pra isso funcionar, tratar um ao outro pelos primeiros nomes seria um bom começo – _Draco_ franziu a testa pra ele em confusão. “Que?”

“Isso é um sim?” Com o sorriso vacilando (só um pouquinho) ((ele também não queria forçar a barra)), Harry se levantou de novo.

Quando ele o fez, alguma parte distraída dele percebeu que Mal – _Draco_ parecia mais alto e magro do que o normal. Devido aos seus respectivos levels de elevação, a diferença de altura não era o que Harry tinha esperado baseado em experiências passadas. Julgando pela forma como as belas e reprimidas pernas do garoto estavam inquietas embaixo da mesa enquanto ele tentava, em vão, ficar confortável, Harry teve a sensação de que ele também não estava acostumado com a sua altura ainda.

Apesar de não desejar mais mal a Draco, Harry estava estranhamente satisfeito com a inquietação dele. Era adoravelmente charmoso ver ele passar por algo tão mundano quanto um surto de crescimento.

Controlando seus pensamentos ao se lembrar da missão em progresso, ele continuou em um tom envergonhado “Perdão, eu não queria pegar – ”

“Não,” _Draco_ corrigiu apressadamente, balançando a cabeça. “Quer dizer, não tem ninguém sentado aqui, mas porque você iria – ”

“Oh, ótimo!” Harry interrompeu, sentando de volta com um sorriso satisfeito e tirando seus materiais da mochila. Ele fingiu não notar a forma como outros estudantes encaravam ele (como se fosse algo novo). Ele também fingiu não notar como Draco se inclinou para longe dele (o que _era_ novo, mas ele não poderia realmente o culpar).

Ele _também_ fingiu não notar que sua cabeça parecia chegar apenas no ombro do loiro. Sentado diretamente ao lado dele assim, o surto de crescimento parecia ridículo. Em vez de inveja, entretanto, Harry se sentiu pequeno perto dele – e porque isso era tão satisfatório? Estranho. Ele teria que consultar Hermione sobre isso mais tarde – exceto ah, _não_ , _ele não teria, e isso era precisamente o porquê dele estar sentado aqui agora._

Duas mesas pra frente, estava um casal de alunos muito perdidos em seu próprio mundo para notar a dupla inusitada que se formara. O cabelo longo de Hermione caía sobre seu rosto enquanto ela se abaixava, com as bochechas vermelhas, soltando risadas e agindo mais como uma garota do que Harry jamais havia visto ela agir; do lado dela, Ron sorria por tê-la feito rir.

Harry sabia disso sem ter que olhar pra eles. Era assim que eles estavam passando todo e qualquer momento do dia desde que começaram o namoro. Café da manhã? Provocações, risadinhas e sorrisos. Almoço? Provocações, risadinhas e sorrisos. Um deles voltou de uma passada rápida no banheiro? Provocações, risadinhas e sorrisos.

Ele estava feliz por eles, de verdade. Eles eram seus melhores amigos, e isso já estava previsto a muito tempo. Na verdade, ele estava tão feliz por eles que ficava contente em dar espaço para os dois aproveitarem o relacionamento. Um monte de espaço. Tipo, do outro lado da sala. Ou possivelmente em outra sala para que ele não pudesse ouvir ou ver caso eles se esquecessem da onde estavam e começassem a se agarrar.

De novo.

“Então, como você está?” Ele perguntou a Draco animadamente como se eles fizessem isso o tempo todo. “Merlin, esse verão foi uma bagunça. É bom ver você de volta aqui, de qualquer forma. Como está a sua mãe?”

Com o olhar cauteloso se transformando em uma carranca irritada, Draco abriu a boca para expulsar Harry dali por ser estranho, mas parou. A cabeça dele não se mexeu, mas seus olhos olharam ao redor como se sentissem o olhar de mil (ou, ao menos, duas dúzias) de pessoas nele. Olhar cansado voltando ao seu rosto, ele girou a pena em sua mão em um nervoso desconforto, encarando o pergaminho em branco a sua frente. “Ela está bem, obrigada.”

Bom, isso foi… alguma coisa.

Harry não podia culpar ele por se controlar, sério. Seus colegas podiam ser um pouco... perturbadores. Os mesmo alunos que encaravam Draco maldosamente tinham essa irritante tendência de seguir Harry pelos corredores ultimamente. Algum grau de adulação bizarra não era incomum; Harry não era o único stalker com experiência na escola, e Romilda Vane não foi a única a recorrer a métodos inescrupulosos no decorrer dos anos para tentar atrair ele. Mesmo assim, aquilo já estava se tornando bem ridículo.

(Ele já tinha “perdido” três penas e um caderninho desde o começo do ano, e o número de corujas que ele recebia toda manhã havia triplicado. Ele chegou ao ponto de automaticamente queimar qualquer envolope volumoso e rosa sem nem mesmo abrir, já que uma perturbadora quantidade deles continha calcinhas de mulheres aleatórias. Também tinha um par de meias atualmente sendo leiloadas entre os alunos mais novos de Hogwarts como as que ele usou durante a batalha final, o lance mínimo era doze galeões e seis sickles. A parte engraçada é que, elas nem eram dele; ele nunca teve meias verdes na vida.) ((Já o pente que havia sido vendido na semana anterior por dezessete galeões, por outro lado, _tinham sido_ dele. Sua mala agora estava trancada com um poderoso feitiço de proteção.)

Basicamente, seus colegas haviam meio que perdido a cabeça e Harry não queria realmente ter que lidar com isso, assim como Draco.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, McGonagall chegou e a sala caiu em silêncio. Direcionando a eles apenas um olhar, ela começou a aula.

Harry suspirou numa combinação de desapontamento e alívio. Desapontamento porque ele não estava simplesmente mijando ou se escondendo do casal delirantemente feliz que seus amigos faziam; ele realmente _teve_ a intenção de checar o “oitavo anista” sonserino solitário e tentar fazer amizade. Começar do zero e tals.

O alívio era porque começar do zero ainda era embaraçoso pra caralho. Especialmente com alguém com quem ele dividiu um passado tão tumultuoso.

O que realmente aconteceu foi que Harry estava _cansado_ da rivalidade deles. Ele tinha 18 anos e tinha acabado de passar por uma longa e desgastante guerra no sétimo ano, que foi uma combinação de Se-Apresse-e-Espere e Ah-Meu-Deus-Nós-Vamos-Morrer. Ele estava cansado de constantemente ter que vigiar sua retaguarda. Ele estava cansado de estar em um teste interminável. Ele estava cansado de olhares penetrantes e comentários severos atrás de comentários severos.

Ele suspeitava que Draco também estava.

Desde o retorno à Hogwarts duas semanas antes, Draco não parecia estar falando com ninguém. Ele mantia sua cabeça abaixada, escapava pelos cantos dos corredores para evitar multidões, e geralmente se comportava como um cachorrinho abandonado. Devido à sua altura extra, ele não estava tendo muito sucesso em se manter fora do radar, e isso apenas servia para o coração de Harry doer em simpatia quando o via. Apesar de Harry não poder falar que estava necessariamente se _afeiçoando_ ao idiota, eles tinham seis anos de antagonismo mútuo, afinal, ele gostava de pensar que conhecia Draco bem.

Ele tinha até um arquivo para provar isso. Esse arquivo estava espalhado entre antigas tarefas de casa, guardanapos, livros, a borda interna de um das suas fronhas, e todo o seu cérebro.

Fato #14: Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa do povo. Enquanto ele trabalha independentemente em termos de... bem, trabalho, ele esta sempre rodeado por pessoas em outros momentos. Ele se deleita em atenção.

Fato #9: Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa barulhenta. Ele tem o tipo de voz que poderia atravessar o Salão Principal, e, se ele fosse menos idiota, poderia ser um ótimo líder. Ele é bom em planejar as coisas, e ainda melhor em manter e administrar as pessoas ao seu redor.

Fato #429: Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa positiva. Isso era estranho de se pensar, mas Harry realmente não conseguia lembrar dele agindo de forma depressiva alguma vez (bom, exceto por aquela provação brutal no sexto ano, o que era compreensível). Com a sua insolência e popularidade dentro da Sonserina veio a suposição de que ele sempre estava certo e que as coisas sempre iriam funcionar pra ele.

Mas agora ele estava sozinho, quieto e deprimido.

E agora, o Arquivo de Informações de Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Coletadas por Stalking (AdIdDLAMCpS) de Harry estava enfrentando uma severa discrepância entre seu conteúdo e o comportamento real do jovem rapaz ao seu lado, emitindo código vermelho.

(Dentre as coisas que Harry _não_ era bom – uma lista que incluía ser um namorado decente, como Ginny poderia atestar – estava deixar as coisas quietas.)

((Ele já podia sentir sua obsessão voltando.))

Ele também pensou que eles poderiam realmente usar um ao outro nesse ponto. Draco realmente precisava sair mais e ter um amigo, e Harry precisava de alguém que simplesmente entendesse. Entendesse a guerra, entendesse o desejo de se esconder das multidões “bem-intencionadas”, entendesse o fato de que ele era mais um garoto do que um herói e que ele dava zero fodas pra sua fama. Entendesse, também, que Hermione e Ron eram um pouco demais, e que ir de um trio para solo não era uma experiência prazerosa.

(Obviamente, as circunstâncias eram um pouco diferentes nos detalhes, e isso não era algo que Harry iria trazer à tona.)

(( Ele imaginava se Draco ainda mantinha contato com Goyle ou Zabini ou Nott. Merlim, ele sequer mantinha contato ainda com _Parkinson_?))

Mesmo que o entendimento mútuo deles tivesse aparecido depois de anos de hostilidade, estava ali agora – e, esperançosamente, o antagonismo não estaria.

Nenhum desses pensamentos era novo.

Bem, talvez eles fossem novos nesse grande esquema de coisas, mas ele tinha pensado neles por todo o verão depois de ler artigo seguido de artigo sobre como os Malfoy estavam passando depois da guerra. Baseado nos comentários silenciosos do jovem herdeiro e em como ele parecia resignado nas fotos, Harry ~~stalkeou~~ observou à distância, considerando quietamente as suas opções e qual seria a melhor ação para ele tomar. Ele havia esperado que Draco melhorasse quando a escola começasse e ele estivesse rodeado de colegas familiares, mas mesmo desejando isso, Harry sabia melhor.

Desse modo, a Operação Fazendo Amizade com Draco Malfoy havia nascido.

//

No jantar, Harry começou se juntando com seus amigos no Salão Principal. Citando uma dor de cabeça, ele partiu na direção da enfermaria até que Hermione e Ron desapareceram – depois mudou de curso e foi para as cozinhas. Lá, ele conversou um pouco com os elfos domésticos, confiscou a cerveja amanteigada de Winky, e pediu educadamente por uns sanduíches e talvez um pouco de suco de abóbora pra levar para fora.

A cesta de piquenique que eles deram a ele o fez se entortar para um lado para compensar o peso. Bom – ele certamente não era alguém que recusaria comida de graça.

Harry levou uns quinze minutos para achar Draco, a maioria desse tempo gasto para descansar e chacoalhar seu braço. Correr, acampar e se esconder por um ano não deu a ele realmente o mesmo condicionamento que o Quadribol dava, e ele estava sofrendo por isso agora. No momento em que ele chegou à estufa onde o loiro se acostumou a passar a maioria das noites durante a semana ele estava levemente suado.

Era possível que a mochila com feitiços de extensão de Hermione tivesse mimado ele um pouco.

“Noite adorável para um piquenique,” ele disse enquanto largava a cesta ao lado do banco do sonserino isolado, lhe mandando um sorriso de desculpas quando o garoto deu um pulo. “Desculpe por isso. Eu pensei que você tinha me ouvido entrar.”

Draco lançou a ele a carranca intrigada e desconfiada de novo. “As pessoas vê m e vão. Eu só não esperava ninguém se aproximar de mim, muito menos _você_.”

Não era muito, mas Harry podia ouvir um pouco da zombaria do velho Draco Malfoy. Em outra vida, com outras prioridades, o tom teria atacado seus nervos; agora, entretanto, ele estava simplesmente aliviado. Talvez ele não estivesse tão longe assim.

“Bom, eu não esperava exatamente você, também,” Harry mentiu alegremente, sentando no canto com a cesta de piquenique no meio deles. “Mas aqui está você, e aqui estou eu, e os elfos foram um pouco exagerados com a cesta. Me ajudaria com isso?”

Draco estreitou os olhos. “Se você está tentando me envenenar, haviam maneiras mais elegantes de fazer isso do que um esquema ridículo de piquenique.”

“Eu provavelmente acabaria abençoando você invés disso, ou envenenando a mim mesmo nas fumaças,” Harry retrucou (Fato #108: Draco Malfoy adora quando Harry era ruim em alguma coisa.) “você sabe como eu sou com poções. Vá em frente, então – Eu quase dilacerei meu braço carregando essa coisa. A gente deveria talvez aproveitar ela também.”

A suspeita de Draco não diminuiu, mas quando ele abriu a boca para protestar, ele simplesmente a fechou de novo. Um olhar de exaustão apareceu em seu rosto, e ele se virou com um suspiro. “Porque você está aqui fora, afinal? Você não deveria estar celebrando com os seus minions?”

“Eles não são minions.” Harry respondeu revirando os olhos.

Draco bufou em resposta. Harry sorriu.

Tirando um sanduíche e se atrapalhando com o plástico que o envolvia, ele continuou. “Bom, não a maioria deles, de qualquer forma. Eu imagino que alguns deles estejam agindo como minions, mas eu estou torcendo pra que isso passe em algumas semanas se eu ignorar eles. É bem desconfortável ir escovar meus dentes e ter Seamus me alcançando a escova, ou voltar e ter Neville apalpando meu travesseiro.”

O olhar que Draco lhe mandou claramente dizia que ele pensava que Harry estava exagerando.

(Bom se fosse.)

Eles entraram em um silêncio interrompido apenas pelos sons de Harry comendo e do coro de grilos fora da estufa. (Eles estavam cantando melhor essa semana, Harry notou. Dois tinham perdido o treino na última vez que ele esteve ali fora, mas agora eles estavam quase em sincronia.)

Depois de alguns minutos, Draco suspirou e alcançou a cesta. “Essa não foi uma tentativa muito suave, Potter,” ele falou pausadamente, escolhendo entre o conteúdo antes de tirar um pote de carne e torta de rim.

“Não foi?” Harry perguntou inutilmente, sorrindo enquanto observava Draco conjurar um garfo como se fosse uma segunda natureza. “Talvez eu só quisesse um ar fresco.”

Draco pausou a sua mordida para lhe mandar um Olhar. “Nós estamos dentro de uma estufa.”

“Então eu peguei o ar fresco no caminho para a estufa e já estou pronto pra estar aqui dentro de novo.”

Largando seu garfo dentro do pote e deixando os dois no banco, Draco levantou para sair. Harry precipitadamente alcançou seu braço para agarrar a manga dele, pegando-a de novo quando ele prontamente se soltou. “Ei, calma – Me desculpa?”

“O que exatamente você está tentando fazer?” Draco pediu rispidamente. “Porque você está sentando comigo, porque você está me chamando pelo nome, porque você está _aqui_?”

Engolindo o pequeno grito de triunfo em sua garganta pelo familiar tom autoritário, Harry deu a ele um sorriso tímido. “Não é nada a ver com você, sério,” ele respondeu. “Eu só... é tão barulhento lá. Muita gente, muitos olhares em mim. Hermione e Ron estiveram um em cima do outro o tempo todo o verão inteiro –”

Draco o agraciou com um olhar constipado pela imagem mental.

“ – e eu não consigo privacidade em nenhum lugar, nem mesmo no meu quarto. Você é...” Hesitando apenas o suficiente para expressar vulnerabilidade (Fato #23: Draco Malfoy é atraído a fraqueza assim como um tubarão é por sangue) mas não demais para não o irritar, Harry deu de ombros. “Você não liga. Você não liga realmente pra mim, e os alunos que voltaram não ligam realmente pra você. E a gente nunca realmente falou sobre a guerra, nós dois, falamos? Então é quieto aqui.”

Essa parte era uma aposta. Não tinha nada em seu que dizia que Draco era uma pessoa compreensiva (bom, exceto pelo Fato #243: Draco Malfoy não tem estômago pra violência de verdade – ver exceção 14B, O Incidente do Nariz). Harry estava contando parcialmente na atração de Draco por vulnerabilidade e parcialmente (largamente) na sua recente reticência para obter a conformidade passiva dele.

Draco o examinou.

Sem ter sido nunca alguém que se sentiria ameaçado com isso, Harry o encarou de volta.

Os grilos cantavam.

Draco suspirou e sentou de volta. “Só pare de falar besteiras pra mim. Você soa como um idiota.” ele resmungou, pegando sua torta de novo e mordendo de forma rabugenta.

Harry sorriu.

//

No fim, Harry decidiu que ele poderia definitivamente considerar o piquenique como um sucesso. Eles não tinham feito muito avanço em termos de comunicação positiva (na verdade, eles pararam de falar quase que inteiramente pelo resto da noite), mas ele concluiu que eles tinham chegado a um entendimento adequado. Além disso, eles tinham jantado juntos com sucesso (+suspeita) (-agressividade) e esse era apenas o primeiro estágio do seu projeto.

Operação Fazendo Amizade com Draco Malfoy tinha oficialmente começado.

//

A próxima vez que ele se aproximou de Draco foi no território do loiro. Ele sabia que Draco ficava bastante na biblioteca nesses dias, se escondendo em área impopulares como História da Magia, mas hoje ele se surpreendeu em localizar ele na seção culinária. Bom, ele poderia usar isso a seu favor.

“Hey, Draco.” ele disse, depois de aparecer no corredor, mostrando um olhar de surpresa ao ver ele sentado na mesa no meio do caminho. “Testando um novo hobby?”

Sentando com a coluna reta e saindo da não característica posição curvada, Draco franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir seu primeiro nome, depois as franziu ainda mais pela pergunta. “Um hob– o que?”

Harry apontou para a prateleira acima da cabeça dele. Draco seguiu o movimento até seus olhos encontrarem os livros ao redor dele: _Fazendo Mágica na Sua Cozinha; Cozinhe Sua Dor Pra Longe; Bolhas, Bolhas, Trabalho e Problemas: Cozinha Para Iniciantes; Peculiar Pacote de Potentes Pimentas Preparadas por Peter Piper; e Fabuloso Fricassé Francês._

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para espiar rapidamente a lombada do livro que realmente estava ocupando a atenção do loiro. Ele não reconheceu o livro, mas isso não era algo surpreendente de qualquer forma; ele não era muito de ler a não ser que o assunto fosse uma de suas obcessões. O que _era_ surpreendente era o quão não-mágico o título soava. Draco sempre havia sido aberto sobre o seu desinteresse em tópicos que não envolviam magia, dinheiro ou Quadribol. “O que é isso? Um texto sobre leis? Você está pensando em se juntar ao Ministério?” ele perguntou, curioso.

Olhando de volta para Harry, Draco franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento antes de parecer subitamente envergonhado. Ele fechou o livro apressadamente e tirou de cima da mesa, o escondendo em seu colo. “É claro que não.” ele respondeu com uma careta. “É um romance.”

Aha! Harry adicionou para o AdIdDLAMCpS como Fato #478. “Eu não sabia que você gostava de ler!” ele disse animadamente, se assustando quando um dos livros à sua direita o mandou ficar quieto. Mandando um olhar arrependido para o livro, ele sentou na cadeira em frente à de Draco. “ Me fala sobre o livro?” (Fato #299: Draco Malfoy gosta de exibir o seu conhecimento.)”

“Não.” veio a resposta automática. “Encontre a sua própria cópia.”

“Como eu vou saber se eu vou querer ler mesmo se eu não sei sobre o que o livro fala?” Harry argumentou. Inclinando sobre a mesa, ele ameaçou brincando que ia pegar o livro e só percebeu que ele estava com a mãe sobre o colo do sonserino quando Draco se esquivou para trás, com as bochechas vermelhas e indignado pela invasão de espaço. “Ah, vamos, me conte sobre o livro! Não deve ser tão chato se você estava lendo ele no seu tempo livre.”

Golpeando as mãos de Harry pra longe, o loiro disse. “Não iria interessar você.”

“E porque você acha isso?”

“Porque eu conhe–” cortando a si mesmo antes de falar o que Harry suspeitava ser um incriminador _conheço você_ , Draco lhe mandou um olhar descontente. “Porque eu não acho que assassinos russos loucos e destrutivos sejam realmente o seu tipo, por mais que vocês talvez compartilhem de uma parecida arrogância ás vezes.”

Não esperando um assunto tão pesado, Harry piscou. “Merlin. Você tem certeza que não quer ser amigo da Mione? Porque, sério, as ideias de leitura recreativa de vocês dois são um pouco... intensas.” ele fez mais uma tentativa de pegar o livro e riu quando Draco ergueu ele apenas pra bater no lado da sua cabeça com o objeto.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Draco perguntou enquanto tirava o livro de alcance de novo. “Não é como se tivesse algum jeito de você cozinhar em Hogwarts.”

Harry ignorou os gritos de vitória dentro da sua cabeça e sentou de volta com uma falsa resignação. Esfregando o lado de sua cabeça que tinha sido atingido, ele pegou um livro aleatório das prateleiras e folheou preguiçosamente. “Ah, não. Quer dizer, eu sei o básico sobre cozinhar em uma cozinha trouxa, mas não é algo que eu chamaria de hobby. É só que...” deixando sua voz falhar por um momento, ele olhou pra cima (e pra cima, e pra _cima_ ) até Draco, antes de retornar seu olhar para o livro e encolher os ombros. “Eu estava apenas procurando um lugar pra me esconder por um tempo.”

“E tagarelar comigo não vai contra o propósito de se esconder?”

Harry deu um sorriso. “Talvez, mas é ainda mais divertido.” Ignorando o olhar que Draco deu pra ele – esse transmitindo algo como Você tem problema mental? – ele encolheu os ombros de novo. “Eu posso lidar com talvez uma ou duas pessoas que eu conheço. Mas Ron e Hermione estão ocupados, então...”

“Desculpa por isso, mas eu realmente não me _importo_.”

O sorriso de Harry voltou. “Eu não estou pedindo pra você se importar. Eu te falei, é um alívio. É bem libertador.”

O livro pediu pra ele ficar quieto de novo.

Draco revirou os olhos. “Você também disse que apreciava o silêncio, o que não parece ser o caso.”

Abaixando o seu livro, Harry olhou por cima dele para encarar seriamente Draco. “Se eu calar a boca enquanto estamos aqui na biblioteca, você poderia _por favor_ acreditar nas minhas palavras? Se eu disse que não espero que você se importe, eu não espero que você se importe. Eu só não quero crianças que eu mal conheço aparecendo do nada enquanto eu estou sozinho e começando conversas estranhas. E eu não acho que você realmente queira crianças que _você_ mal conhece chegando perto de você e fazendo comentários passivo-agressivos, também.”

(Porque talvez ele fosse meio cego, mas ele definitivamente não era _surdo_ – assim como Draco.)

((E porque Fato #313: Draco Malfoy gosta de fazer acordos. Talvez por ele ser um sonserino ou porque ele é filho do seu pai, ele manda bem em negociações envolvendo favores, segredos, bens materiais, e/ou serviços. Exemplo: Crabble e Goyle tinham protegido ele de seus inimigos, e ele tinha impedido que os dois fossem reprovados na escola e dado a eles um foco para sua agressividade.))

Apesar de Draco estar arisco, ele finalmente cedeu depois de encarar Harry por um bom e longo minuto.

Bom, “cedeu” era um eufemismo: ele pareceu desinflar, pendendo interesse na discussão enquanto seus ombros caíam em resignação. “Tá,” ele suspirou, abrindo seu livro de novo. “Eu não acredito realmente em você, e eu não sei por que você está sendo tão persistente com isso, mas se impedir você de me incomodar, faça o que quiser. Só faça em _silêncio_.”

Um pouco preocupado com o claro cansaço do outro garoto, mas também aliviado, Harry assentiu, sentando melhor em sua cadeira e levantando seu livro de novo.

//

Assim como o piquenique, Harry decidiu contar isso como um sucesso. Eles continuaram juntos por umas duas horas, Draco teimosamente ignorando Harry e Harry mantendo sua promessa de companhia silenciosa. Ele podia dizer quando Draco começou a ficar entediado e inquieto, mas como o loiro era muito teimoso para começar uma conversa, Harry fingiu não notar. Eventualmente, Draco marcou a página em que estava e fechou o seu romance antes de levantar para sair (depois de bater seus joelhos contra a mesa e xingar um pouco; Harry teve que morder o interior de sua bochecha para sufocar um sorriso). Um suave “Boa noite, Draco” rendeu a ele um olhar estranho, mas como o sonserino não o repreendeu ou o disse para parar, ele decidiu que isso era uma permissão.

A Operação Fazendo Amizade com Draco Malfoy estava seguindo bem.

//

Depois daquilo, Harry descobriu que era surpreendentemente fácil convencer Draco a sair. Bom – não tão fácil como Ron e Hermione, talvez, já que envolvia um pouco de bajulação, mas ele logo percebeu que não precisava mais se preocupar com a possibilidade de ser rejeitado, ou armar esquemas de piquenique.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele não arquitetava alguns planos, é claro.

//

“O que em nome de Merlim está enrolado no seu pescoço, Potter?” (Porque ainda era sempre “Potter” vindo de Draco.)

Harry olhou para cima (e cima, e _cima_ ) até Draco com uma perfeita cara de inocência. “Eu tenho quase certeza de que isso se chamava cachecol, a última vez que eu chequei.”

Draco encarou desdenhosamente ao seu crespo cachecol laranja machado. “E você matou isso aí você mesmo?”

Harry olhou para a ponta toda esfarrapada de seu cachecol com curiosidade e passou os dedos pelos vários fios soltos. Logo se tornou aparente que aqueles fios eram na verdade uma das pontas do cachecol que a tempo haviam desfiado. “Eu não sei. É o único que eu tenho tirando o cachecol da minha casa.” ele deu de ombros. “Eu não sei quase nada sobre moda, e Hermione estava muito ocupada ultimamente pra me arrastar pra alguma loja.”

“ _Ugh_.”

No próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade, Harry se encontrou arrastando Draco para a Loja de Penas de Scrivenshaft para comprar pergaminhos e tinta para a aula, “só por um momento, depois a gente já pode voltar.” e é claro que, agora que já eles estavam lá _de qualquer jeito_ , e já que Harry ainda estava usando _o cachecol_ , não tinha motivo para que Draco não forçasse Harry a entrar em uma das lojas de roupa que ele frequentava antes da guerra.

Abrindo a porta, ele hesitou em entrar como se esperasse ser expulso (e a dona da loja pareceu realmente considerar essa opção pelo olhar que ela lhe direcionou), mas Harry esquivando do seu braço para entrar e puxando sua manga até que ele o seguisse pareceu acalmar todo mundo. Com a responsabilidade do seu crime não mencionado de invadir o lugar acompanhado do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, Draco pareceu relaxar enquanto ele dirigia Harry até a seção de inverno e pegava alguns cachecóis para ele.

Harry encarou divertidamente os cachecóis antes de tentar colocar um ao redor do seu pescoço e enrolar ele uma vez de forma desajeitada. Ele olhou para cima (e cima, e _cima_ ) até Draco com olhos esperançosos e enganosamente inocentes e permitiu a si mesmo um pequeno sorriso quando o loiro se exasperou e arrumou o cachecol. (Fato #299 de novo.)

Esse processo se repetiu mais quatro vezes antes de Draco escolher dois modelos. No caminho para o caixa, Draco os direcionou para a área de casacos de inverno e fez Harry provar meia dúzia deles, depois adicionou um de lã cinza para a pilha de compras deles. Umas luvas de pele de dragão foram jogadas no topo, e então eles saíram.

Na saída, o olhar suspeito da atendente era por uma razão bem diferente.

As compras se tornaram um almoço no Cabeça de Javali quando o estômago de Harry começou a roncar e até mesmo Drcao confessou estar com fome. O almoço se tornou uma pausa para bolos de cadeirão feitos na Dedos de Mel porque não seria uma refeição de verdade sem algo doce de sobremesa, e então bolos de caldeirão se tornaram bebidas porque eles eram um pouco doces _demais_. Bebidas se tornaram uma discussão sobre chá versus café (Draco, é claro, considerava o último inteiramente plebeu enquanto Harry o defendia com unhas), que se tornou “ficar na cafeteria até alguém provar seu ponto”. (O Fato #480 se tornou: Draco Malfoy aprecia chá, particularmente hojicha e Earl Grey.)

Quando os dois voltaram ao castelo, com as barrigas cheias e Harry arrumado com um novo visual de inverno, depois de Draco insistir que ele não podia mais aguentar olhar para os trapos velhos de Dudley, o orgulhoso sonserino já tinha totalmente desistido de demonstrar relutância.

//

Depois de um mês e meio de passeios em Hogsmead e visitas na biblioteca e jantares improvisados, parecia natural um deles acompanhar o outro para a sua casa.

Draco não falou nada quando Harry o seguiu depois da aula. Ele continuou não falando nada quando Harry foi com ele até as masmorras. Mesmo quando ele falou a senha do salão comunal da Sonserina, ele não se incomodou em tentar esconder. Quando ele passou pela porta e Harry também entrou, entretanto, ele finalmente direcionou a ele um daqueles Olhares – assim como os outros sonserinos na sala.

_“O que Potter está fazendo aqui?”_

_“Ele está com_ Malfoy _?”_

_“Eles vão brigar ou algo assim?”_

_“Eu imagino se Malfoy jogou um Imperius nele...”_

_“Você não sabe? Potter pode resistir a uma Imperius!”_

_“Talvez Potter tenha jogado um Imperius em Malfoy...”_

_“Ou talvez eles estão –_ _você sabe_ _!”_

Já acostumado a tempos com pessoas falando sobre ele, Harry apenas ignorou e seguiu Malfoy para o seu quarto.

Quando eles chegaram na porta, Draco se virou para encarar ele. “Exatamente até quando você pretende me seguir?” ele pediu suavemente, apesar disso parecer mais exasperado do que qualquer coisa.

Sorrindo, Harry encolheu os ombros. “O que te faz pensar que eu tenho um plano?” ele perguntou.

“Você tinha algum tipo de plano desde que começou a me importunar,” Draco disse de forma arrastada. “Você não é exatamente sutil.”

Um pouco ofendido dessa vez, Harry estava só um pouco feliz por Draco o deixar entrar no quarto. “Que? Eu posso sim ser sutil!” ele protestou, indignado, largando a sua mochila na mesma cama que Draco largou a dele. “Eu posso mesmo! A gente teve que se esconder por aí o ano passado inteiro!”

“Sim, e você é ótimo em se esgueirar pelo castelo também. Mas nas vezes em que eu posso _ver_ você, você não é sutil,” Draco argumentou, enquanto ia até seu guarda-roupa – um _guarda-roupa_ , cada sonserino tinha um _guarda-roupa pessoal_? – e pendurava a sua capa. “Você tem esse olhar nos seus olhos quando você está aprontando alguma, e o canto da sua boca levanta um pouco como se você estivesse tentando não sorrir.”

Alarmado pela notícia e muito mais envergonhado (e também um pouco satisfeito por Draco ter notado algo assim) ((ou talvez _muito_ satisfeito)), Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e removeu a sua capa, a entregando à mão estendida de Draco para que fosse pendurada. “ _Ninguém_ mais reparou nisso. Hermione, por exemplo, teria falado alguma coisa.”

Pelo menos a sua habilidade de obcessão não estava sendo desafiada. Mesmo assim, talvez ele não fosse tão manipulativo quanto pensava.

“Ela nunca teve muita razão pra procurar sinais de que você está enganando ela, teve?” Draco disse enquanto fechava a porta e se jogava em sua cadeira (porque cada sonserino também tinha uma _cadeira_ com uma _escrivaninha pessoal_ , e como isso poderia ser justo?). “Eu estive tentado esse mês inteiro descobrir o que você estava querendo, mas eu não tenho mais nenhum status social para te oferecer e aquele besteira sobre sentar comigo para as pessoas te deixarem em paz era uma desculpa rasa. Até as pessoas reclamando de mim acalmaram agora, mas aqui está você. A única resposta que eu pude pensar não faz sentido nenhum, como se você – ”

“Só quisesse fazer amizade?”

“ – só quisesse fazer amizade.” Draco o encarou com uma descontente descrença.

Harry sorriu largamente.

Verdade seja dita, aquela não era realmente a história inteira – não mais. Se teve algo que Harry descobriu enquanto arrastava Draco por aí como um cachorrinho foi que ele aparentemente gostava bastante da companhia do loiro. O que começou como simpatia e boa vontade e o desejo de compensar pelos longos anos de rivalidade se tornou um desejo real de amizade –

– e, okay, talvez um pouco mais.

Mas ele não queria exatamente que Draco soubesse _daquilo_.

Virando as costas pra ele, Draco franziu o cenho e começou a tirar seus livros de tarefas. “O que quer que você esteja _realmente_ buscando, eu _vou_ descobrir.” ele avisou.

Pelas basrbas de Merlin.

Suspirando, Harry se jogou na cama do sonserino. “Então faça isso,” ele respondeu “e me deixe saber quando você descobrir, sim? Daí eu vou poder saber o que eu estou supostamente procurando.”

Draco não disse nada enquanto virava a página de seu livro de Runas Antigas.

Tomando o silêncio como concordância – porque ele não estava sendo convencido aqui; com Draco Malfoy silêncio realmente significava concordância – Harry sorriu para si mesmo e se ajeitou para esperar até que Draco ficasse entediado estudando. Ele poderia ser paciente. Ele já tinha teimado com o garoto várias vezes na biblioteca. E Merlim, como os sonserinos tinham camas confortáveis ( _injustamente_ confortáveis).

E o travesseiro cheirava tão bem...

//

A próxima coisa de que Harry sabia era que ele estava sendo sufocado com outro travesseiro cheiroso.

Se agitando e afogando um pouco, ele conseguiu virar para o lado até que o travesseiro saiu da sua cara e ele pode olhar para cima (e cima, e cima), encarando Draco com olhos assustados.

O sonserino aparentemente homicida olhou para ele com um olhar não impressionado. “Você estava planejando ir embora, ou já se mudou pra cá?”

“Você não poderia apenas me pedir pra acordar como uma pessoa normal?” Harry disse, enquanto sentava e ajustava seus óculos.

“Eu estive tentando te acordar por quase dez _minutos_ , Potter. Você dorme como um morto.” Draco cruzou os braços. “Na verdade, você dormiu pelas últimas quatro _horas_ , e eu gostaria de dormir na minha cama agora.”

A frase assustou Harry, que sentou na cama totalmente acordado. “Quatro horas?” ele repetiu. Isso queria dizer que eram, o que... onze horas? Meia noite? Gemendo, ele deitou de novo e cobriu sua cabeça com um travesseiro. “Então nem vale a pena voltar.”

“Vale a pena _sim_ , porque você está monopolizando a _minha_ cama,” Draco franziu o cenho, agarrando o travesseiro e o golpeando com ele. “Anda logo.”

“Mas os corredores são _frios_.”

“Você tem uma capa.”

“Uma capa não para o frio das masmorras!”

Suspirando, Draco enrugou o nariz antes de seguir para o seu guarda-roupa. Abrindo o móvel, ele puxou a capa da Grifinória e jogou em cima de Harry. Junto com ela estava um dos seus próprios cachecóis de casa. _Isso_ foi seguido por um chapéu verde super confortável e um par de luvas combinado.

“Mais alguma reclamação?”

Harry decidiu não abusar da sua sorte. Por enquanto. “Isso vai servir.” ele disse a Draco com um sorriso desprovido de vergonha, pegando cada uma das peças. Desejando uma boa noite a Draco, ele voltou para a torre da Grifinória.

//

Quando Harry entrou em seu quarto, seus colegas apenas deram uma olhada para o cachecol e as luvas, reviraram seus olhos e voltaram pra cama.

Harry se perguntou quanto tempo ia levar para Draco sentir falta das suas roupas.

//

Levou quatro dias.

//

Levou mais três para Harry realmente devolver elas.

//

A Operação Fazendo Amizade com Draco Malfoy talvez estivesse saindo um pouco de controle.

Harry percebeu isso quando Hermione apareceu pra ele um dia, quatro meses depois do começo do projeto, e informou ele. “Harry, talvez isso esteja saindo um pouco de controle.”

Harry piscou, um pouco surpreso por ela ter largado Ron por tempo o suficiente para lhe falar isso. “Do que está falando?” ele perguntou inocentemente.

Hermione revirou seus olhos. “Você sabe perfeitamente do que eu estou falando, Harry. Você tem esse olhar no seu rosto, e sua boca está tremendo um pouco.”

( _O que?!_ )

“E, além disso, apesar de questionar o seu gosto, eu realmente não me importo pro você estar namorando o Malfoy.”

Harry sentou reto, alarmado. “Calma, espera um pouco! Eu não estou – ”

“Eu não posso dizer que estou surpresa, sério. Tudo mundo ouviu o seu testemunho no tribunal, e aquilo nem foi nada comparado à forma como você costumava stalkear ele.”

“Eu não – eu tinha boas razões para – ”

“E eu até posso admitir que ele está muito mais tolerável esses dias, agora que ele não está espalhando aquela porcaria de pureza de sangue.”

“Bem, sim, mas eu não vejo como isso tem a ver – ”

“Mas você não acha que ele merece um pouco mais de honestidade?”

Essa vez, Harry estava _realmente_ confuso. “Honestidade? Sobre o que?”

Hermione bufou. “Harry, você tem o pobre garoto carregando os seus livros pela escola.”

“Eu machuquei meu ombro em Transfiguração!” Harry protestou.

“Você vem usando o cachecol dele o tempo todo.”

“É um bom cachecol!”

“Você quase não dorme mais no seu próprio quarto.”

“Você já viu as camas nas masmorras?” Harry argumentou. “Elas são incríveis. É completamente injusto.”

“Ah, pelo amor de Godric! Até as _colunas de fofoca_ estão fazendo apostas de quanto tempo vocês dois vão durar. Todo o Mundo Bruxo basicamente sabe que você está namorando ele - _exceto ele_.” Hermione disse.

Harry a encarou com o rosto sem expressão. Ele continuou encarando, menos sem expressão e parecendo mais sombrio. Ele continuou encarando, menos sombrio e mais envergonhado.

E então finalmente pareceu castigado.

“Nós não estamos namorando,” ele a informou baixinho. “Realmente não estamos. Ele não estaria interessado. Já está sendo difícil o suficiente convencer ele a ser meu amigo, e ele nunca deu nenhuma dica de nada...”

Hermione bufou.

Harry olhou pra ela de novo.

Suspirando, ela agarrou os ombros dele com as duas mãos e deu uma chacoalhada. “Harry James Potter. Ele _não te recusa nada_. Ele foi de silenciosamente deixar as pessoas empurrarem ele nos corredores e de se esconder na biblioteca em setembro – ”

( _Como ela sabia daquilo?)_

“ – a ir regularmente a passeios em Hogsmeade e ter jantares privados e dividir roupas com você. Você está namorando ele. Você está namorando ele mais até do que eu estou namorando o Ron, e eu estou _definitivamente_ namorando o Ron.”

Harry piscou para ela. “A única diferença é que Ron e eu sabemos, enquanto Malfoy completamente não sabe. Você sabe o que ele disse quando eu perguntei pra ele como tinha sido o encontro de vocês no domingo?”

Sufocando a ciumenta vontade de perguntar por que ela estava falando com Draco, Harry piscou pra ela de novo.

“Que você estava _atrás de alguma coisa_ , que só está _esperando o tempo certo_ pra negociar isso.” O olhar dela endureceu, e Harry tirou um momento pra pensar em quando Draco se tornou tão importante pra ela se preocupar assim. “Ele acha que você _quer_ _algo_ dele, algo diferente dele em si, e eu _sei_ que eu te criei melhor que isso. Então você vai parar de guiar aquele pobre garoto em círculos e vai deixar ele saber o que está na sua mente. Está claro?”

Ela deu outra chacoalhada quando ele não respondeu imediatamente.

Harry guinchou.

Aquilo era o bastante (talvez) pra ele reunir seu juízo (um pouco).

Murmurando algo como “Sim, Mione, perdão, Mione” (ou _sim, mãe, perdão, mãe_ ; era difícil dizer quando ele estava ocupado tentando conjurar um buraco para engolir ele), ele deixou seus ancestrais grifinórios orgulhosos e bravamente saiu correndo dali.

//

“Então... uh.”

Draco olhou pra cima quando Harry entrou em seu quarto, parecendo nada surpreso em vê-lo ali. Os sonserinos já tinham desistido a tempos de tentar esconder a senha dele, e enquanto Draco ainda o chutava pra fora às vezes se ele queria dormir em sua própria cama pra variar (porque Harry nunca parecia adormecer nas camas _vazias_ – oops?), geralmente ele apenas dormia no que costumava ser a cama de Blaise.

Ele esperou com expectativa.

Ainda mais envergonhado, Harry fechou a porta atrás dele e colocou a mão no pescoço. “Então, uh – Hermione mencionou que vocês dois estavam falando recentemente?”

Draco o encarou impacientemente.

“Quer dizer, isso é bom – isso é ótimo!” Harry adicionou precipitadamente. “Sério. Vocês dois gostam de livros longos e, e – e... coisas desse tipo.”

Suspirando, Draco deixou sua pena de lado e se virou na cadeira. “Pare de enrolar e só desembuche de uma vez, Potter.”

Estremecendo, Harry limpou sua garganta. Ele respirou fundo, reuniu toda a sua coragem grifinória, e...

E limpou sua garganta de novo.

Ele respirou fundo de novo

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu _realmente_ tenho uma tremidinha no olho?” ele deixou escapar.

Okay… ele talvez devesse ter continuado enrolando um pouco mais.

Draco encarou ele poe um momento antes de lentamente erguer suas sobrancelhas em descrença. “Era _isso_ que você – oh, pelo amor de Salazar. Não, seu idiota, você tem uma tremidinha na boca. Você fica com aquele olhar no seu rosto primeiro, daí sua boca treme um pouco antes de você dizer alguma coisa que você acha que é sorrateira.”

“Desde quando?”

“Desde, eu não sei, terceiro ano? Quarto? Seu _nascimento_?” Draco bufou. “Porque isso _importa_?”

“É claro que importa!” Harry disparou. “Ninguém nunca tinha mencionado nada sobre isso antes, e até mesmo quando Snape costumada me encarar de forma suspeita, ele encarava _todo mundo_ assim, então não queria significar nada. E agora você subitamente diz que eu tenho essas expressões faciais que eu nunca soube que tinha! Eu pensei que você estava tirando com a minha cara, já que você estava se comportando da forma que você geralmente faz quando está usando o Fato #299, exceto que Hermione me confirmou isso hoje, e eu só – ”

“Calma. Calma, calma, _calma_ ” Draco interrompeu. “Você acabou de dizer 'Fato #299'?”

Harry congelou. “Er…”

“Você _disse_.” Draco declarou, triunfante, levantando da sua cadeira. “Você só congela desse jeito quando você está com vergonha, e já que o cenário A e C são irrelevantes, tem que ser o cenário B.”

“Cenário B?” Harry repetiu. Isso estava começando a parecer surreal.

Draco o cortou impacientemente. “Porque você está enumerando _fatos_ sobre mim?”

“Porque você está listando cenários sobre _mim_?” Harry retrucou, atordoado.

“O que é 'Fato #299'?”

“O que são cenários A, B, e C?”

“Existem _vários_ cenários A, B, e C para cada diferente padrão de comportamento.”

“E agora _você_ está enrolando!”

“Bom, existem mesmo!”

“Existem vários fatos, também!”

_“O que é 'Fato #299'?”_

Harry abruptamente notou que eles estavam gritando um com o outro. Ele notou isso porque eles estavam tão perto que a sua cabeça tinha que se afastar um pouco para olhar para cima (e cima, e _cima_ ) até Draco, e os gritos estavam fazendo seus ouvidos pulsarem.

Ele meio que pensava que seu coração estava pulsando rápido, também.

Draco estava usando um perfume, ou ele sempre cheirou bem assim?

As pupilas dele estavam dilatadas por causa da discussão ou da proximidade?

Ele estava _corando_?

“Não tão importante, eu acho,” ele sugeriu devagar, abaixando sua voz a um volume decente, “quanto o Fato… eu imagino que vai ser o Fato #500.”

Desesperadamente esperando estar lendo corretamente a situação, Harry se aproximou mais, perto o suficiente para seus ombros esbarrarem no peito da Draco. As mãos de Draco se levantaram por reflexo para segurar seus braços, mas ele nem puxou mais pra perto nem empurrou pra longe.

Com seus olhares ainda conectados, Harry viu uma perplexa onda de hesitação, esperança, confusão, frustração, desapontamento, hesitação, e esperança de novo passando por seu rosto. “O que é isso?” ele perguntou baixinho, esperando por – por qualquer coisa que Draco quisesse, sério.

Engolindo em seco, Draco gentilmente o empurrou. “Eu… eu acredito que entendi errado a situação.”

O afastamento de Draco apenas confirmou o que ele esperava que a coleção de cenários significasse, Harry fez um barulho de frustração. “O que tem aqui pra entender errado? Eu tenho certeza que a gente tá na mesma página aqui.”

“Você é um _herói_ , Harry.”

O coração de Harry errou uma batida ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome vindo do loiro; ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu seu estômago revirar com a lembrança de como o resto do mundo via ele. Ele não tinha pensado que Draco se importava com essas coisas. Na verdade, ele estava _certo_ de que o garoto não se importava. As discussões deles sempre tinham se desenrolado ao redor deles, não ao redor dos seus status –

“E eu sou um _criminoso_.”

– social.

Calma, o que?

“Ah não, calma aí!” Harry protestou. “Você não é! Você foi perdoado!”

Mesmo sabendo que a guerra era algo muito grande para se ignorar, era a _última_ coisa que ele queria falar sobre, nesse momento. Ele não queria história entrando no caminho do presente, do potencial deles, no caminho... _disso_.

“Tecnicamente. Eu só fui perdoado porque _você_ testemunhou em minha – ”

“Você foi perdoado porque você era um _menor de idade_ , e foi coagido a trilhar um caminho sem volta!” Harry respondeu ardentemente. “O que você poderia fazer quando seus pais estavam sendo mantidos na ponta de uma varinha o tempo todo?”

Draco respirou fundo.

“Eu vi você _desmoronar_ , eu vi você e a sua família sendo _torturados_ , e você _ainda assim_ não me entregou quando podia ter feito. Como eu poderia ficar contra você?”

“Você ainda merece mais,” Draco argumentou de forma cansada. “Você merece alguém que nunca tenha se corrompido em primeiro lugar, alguém bom e corajoso.”

“Não mudar é fácil.” Harry disparou. “Seguir os passos da sua família é fácil. Escolher o lado dos seus amigos é fácil. Fazer a coisa certa quando as coisas estão indo contra _tudo_ que você já conheceu? Quando o demônio no seu ombro é a sua própria família? Quando você está cercado por amigos que são maiores e mais maldosos que você e você ainda pede pra eles pararem?

“Aos onze anos, você viu uma sombra na Floresta Proibida e correu pra longe sem mim; esse ano, você ficou no meio do _Fogomaldito_ para salvar o seu amigo inconsciente. Aos treze anos, você se recusou a fazer uma reverência a um enorme hipogrifo; esse ano, você está sendo todo humilde _comigo_. Aos dezesseis anos – ”

Harry teve que parar para engolir em seco um repentino nó na garganta.

“Aos dezesseis anos, eu quase te matei enquanto você estava desesperado e depressivo. Eu vi você sangrar, e eu corri. Eu nunca me desculpei por aquilo. Mas esse ano, você mentiu na cara do seu pai pra salvar a minha vida. O que possivelmente poderia ser melhor e mais corajoso que isso? ”

“Eu nunca me desculpei com você também.” Draco lembrou, quietamente. “Não me desculpei por nada que eu falei ou fiz pra você em todos esses anos.”

“Okay.” Harry disse.

Draco piscou pra ele, e franziu o cenho. “'Okay'?”

“Okay.” Harry repetiu. Ele deu ao loiro um pequeno sorriso.

“Okay… oh.” Realização surgindo, um olhar de intenso desconforto se instalou no rosto de Draco. Ele respirou fundou e disse. “Eu sinto muito.”

“Desculpas aceitas.” Harry respondeu. “E, pra você saber… eu sinto muito, também. Por ser um idiota no passado... pelas coisas que eu disse ou fiz que te colocaram em problemas, também... por pegar sua varinha.”

“Pegar minha varinha deixou a Varinha das Varinhas fora da mão do Lorde das Trevas,” Draco apontou. “você não precisa se desculpar por _isso_.”

“Pegar sua varinha te deixou desarmado, sem ter como se proteger durante uma guerra. Você era aquele que tinha Voldemort” – Harry resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos com a tremida que Draco deu por reflexo – “e Comensais da Morte na sua casa.”

“Você era aquele que eles estavam tentando _matar_.”

Harry dispensou a fala, impaciente. “Sempre tem alguém tentando me matar; eu estou bem acostumado a isso.”

Draco deu a ele um olhar descontente. “Esse não é o _ponto_.”

“E nem essa discussão inteira!” Harry declarou. “Nós temos um longo histórico de brigas. Eu _sei_ disso. Nós provavelmente _sempre_ vamos brigar. Nós nos provocamos quando estamos nos dando bem, pelo amor de Godric. E nós vamos ter algumas conversas bem longas e tensas sobre a guerra, também. Mas isso vai acontecer de qualquer maneira enquanto a gente manter contato, eu acho. O que, você sabe, é algo que eu _realmente_ gostaria de fazer. O ponto é – ”

E aqui, a coragem grifinória dele desapareceu de novo.

Ficando inquieto inconfortavelmente, ele limpou a garganta. Ele bateu os pés. Ele colocou a mão no pescoço. Ele evitou os olhos de Draco.

Draco suspirou, o segurou pelas bochechas e se inclinou pra baixo (e baixo, e _baixo_ ) para beijar ele. “Sim,” ele disse firmemente, “eu gosto de você.”

“Oh,” Harry respondeu, levemente atordoado pelo beijo e pelo entusiasmo e descrença de que isso estava mesmo acontecendo. “Okay. Bom. Eu, uh… quer dizer, eu gosto de você. Também. Eu gosto de você também. Bastante, é.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Depois de alguns segundos parados com vergonha, a ficha finalmente caiu, e Harry deixou escapar um sorriso. “Calma, então a gente – então nós… nós somos…?”

Bufando suavemente, Draco passou seus braços pelas costas de Harry, o trazendo pra perto. “Se você quiser.”

“Eu quero.” Harry confirmou quase antes de Draco terminar de falar.

Pela primeira vez em mais de um ano, Draco sorriu.

Harry tentou não suspirar.

“Então sim. Sim, 'nós somos'. O que você quiser.”

Missão _finalmente_ finalizada.

**Operação FAcDM: Conclusão**

Durante a Operação Fazendo Amizade com Draco Malfoy, Harry aprendeu várias coisas:

  1. Ele aprendeu que talvez ele não pudesse ler as pessoas tão bem quanto imaginava.  
Caso 1a: Ele não fazia ideia de que Draco estava interessado nele. Ele poderia se perdoar por essa, já que ele estava bastante ocupado escondendo (mal) o próprio interesse.  
Caso 1b: Ele não fazia ideia de que Hermione sabia que ele estava planejando alguma coisa, e aparentemente tolerou isso. Essa era um pouco mais difícil de aceitar, já que ela era uma de suas melhores e mais antigas amigas.
  2. Ele aprendeu que talvez ele não fosse tão sorrateiro quanto ele previamente tinha acreditado.  
Caso 2a: A sua aparente transparência enquanto esquematizava as coisas. O que isso diz sobre ele quando sua melhor amiga e o seu ex rival tiveram que _informar_ ele sobre as suas expressões faciais?  
Caso 2b: A consciência do público sobre a Operação Fazendo Amizade com Draco Malfoy. Sério, a colagem de recortes de jornais que Ron e Ginny deram a ele o fizeram querer colocar a cabeça em baixo de um travesseiro e não tirar mais. Ele realmente parecia tão idiota e apaixonado?



  1. Ele aprendeu que talvez nenhum desses pontos realmente importasse, por que:  
Motivo 3a: Era até que legal saber que ele _podia_ falhar em ler as pessoas agora e tudo ficaria bem. Ele já estava cansado demais de lutar.  
Motivo 3b: Era definitivamente legal saber que ele tinha pessoas que se importavam o suficiente para ler _ele_.  
Motivo 3c: Era ainda mais legal saber que aquelas mesmas pessoas aceitavam ele o suficiente para o zoar por isso, sem reais julgamentos.



E mais importante:

Motivo 3d: Apesar de todas essas pequenas falhas em autoconsciência, ele ainda conquistou o cara.

###  **Notas:**

\- O título veio de “Good to You” de Marianas Trench.  
\- O livro que Draco estava lendo era _Crime e Castigo_ de Fyodor Dostoyevsky (a tradutora recomenda). Ele não estava envergonhado por ser pego lendo, mas sim por ser pego lendo _literatura filosófica trouxa_.

  


**Itens conhecidos do Arquivo de Informações de Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Coletadas por Stalking (AdIdDLAMCpS) do Harry:**

  * Fato #9: Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa barulhenta. Ele tem o tipo de voz que poderia atravessar o Salão Principal, e, se ele fosse menos idiota, poderia ser um ótimo líder. Ele é bom em planejar as coisas, e ainda melhor em manter e administrar as pessoas ao seu redor.
  * Fato #14: Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa do povo. Enquanto ele trabalha independentemente em termos de... bem, _trabalho_ , ele está sempre rodeado por pessoas em outros momentos. Ele se deleita em atenção.
  * Fato #23: Draco Malfoy é atraído por fraqueza como um tubarão é por sangue.
  * Fato #108: Draco Malfoy ama quando Harry é ruim em alguma coisa.
  * Fato #243: Draco Malfoy não tem estômago pra violência de verdade – conferir exceção 14B, O Incidente do Nariz.
  * Fato #299: Draco Malfoy gosta de demonstrar seu conhecimento para as pessoas.
  * Fato #313: Draco Malfoy gosta de fazer acordos envolvendo favores, segredos, bens materiais, e/ou serviços.
  * Fato #429: Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa positiva.
  * Fato #478: Draco Malfoy gosta de ler romances.
  * Fato #480: Draco Malfoy aprecia chá, particularmente hojicha e Earl Grey.
  * Fato #500: Draco Malfoy também tem uma coletânea de informações sobre Harry adquiridas por stalking.
  * Fato #501: Draco Malfoy tem um _excelente_



**Itens conhecidos do Manual de Diagnóstico Situacional de Harry James Potter (MdDSdHJP) do Draco:**

  * Padrão de Comportamento 91: Harry Potter congela quando:  
Cenário A: ele chama a atenção de uma garota que ele gosta. (Ver _Arquivos Pessoais_ : Chang, Cho & Weasley, Ginevra)  
Cenário B: descoberto, pego no pulo. (Ver _Conflito_ , ano 5, Sala Precisa.)  
Cenário C: confrontado com uma situação de risco de vida em que um feitiço não é uma reação viável. (Ver _Conflito_ , ano 6, O Banheiro.)




End file.
